Lacy Rand
Lacy Rand (Lace) was Zoe Graystone's schoolmate from the Athena Academy and her best friend. Background Lacy was born in 26YR. She lives in Caprica City with her mother. Her mother does mechanical repairs for a living and Lacy has picked up some of those skills. Lacy has been friends with Zoe since they were children. V-Club Tragedy and Aftermath On the day that Lacy, Zoe and Ben Stark are bound for Gemenon, they go to the Caprica City MAGLEV station. Lacy changes her mind at the last minute, deciding to stay, while Zoe and Ben push onwards. Aboard the train, a sweaty and apprehensive Ben apologizes to Zoe, saying that it is God's will. He detonates the bomb strapped to his chest, crying aloud that the One True God shall drive out the many. He, Zoe and over five-hundred people are killed. Two weeks later, Sister Clarice Willow counsels Lacy over her grief. Clarice wonders if Zoe left anything behind to connect with. This prompts Lacy to later visit Zoe's room. Once there, she uses Zoe's equipment to log into V-World, and locates Zoe's Twin. Bloody, the twin realizes that Zoe has died. Zoe had programmed her avatar to feel the same sensations as her, so she felt her death. Lacy and the Zoe twin discuss what to do next. Lacy is nervous about her, but the she reassures Lacy that she has all the same memories as Zoe. As Lacy is comforting her, Daniel Graystone walks into the room. Lacy leaves in a hurry, leaving a confused Daniel. Later, Daniel persuades Lacy to take him to Zoe's avatar in the V-Club, then forcibly downloads the avatar onto his home computer. He tells Lacy to leave. Then he tells Serge to revoke her access to the house. GDD Agent Jordan Duram questions Lacy and Clarice regarding Ben's and Zoe's involvement in the STO. His questions upset her and she leaves. Later, Lacy confesses her involvement with the STO to Clarice, and learns that Clarice also belongs to the STO. Helping Zoe Zoe's avatar tells Lacy not to tell Clarice about her existence. Lacy visits Clarice's family for lunch. Nestor (one of Clarice's husbands) flirts with her. Clarice prods Lacy for information about Zoe's computer work. Zoe contacts Lacy, who visits the Graystone residence to see the U-87. After Amanda Graystone's announcement that her daughter was responsible for the MAGLEV bombing, the students at Athena Academy heckle Lacy since she was Zoe's best friend. Keon Gatwick heckles her and accuses her of being STO. Clarice tries to persuade Lacy to tell her about Zoe's work. This makes Lacy uncomfortable so she leaves. Zoe wirelessly interfaces the U-87 with V-World and visits Lacy there, telling Lacy not to trust Clarice. Zoe and Lacy find Tamara Adama's avatar and help her escape into the Virtual World. Zoe tells Lacy to find Keon so the can get her (as the U-87) to Gemenon. He was Ben's best friend so he knows all about the plan to go to Gemenon. Keeping a Promise Lacy finds Keon at the repair shop where he works. She requests his help to get a meeting with Barnabas about transporting Zoe (as the U-87) to Gemenon. She helps him with a repair and convinces him to help her. Keon brings Lacy to a dock house in the Port District of Caprica City to meet Barnabas. Lacy presents her request to take some "cargo" to Gemenon, but Barnabas turns her down because she will not say what the cargo is. Having failed in her first attempt to get Barnabas to help her, Lacy asks Keon to help her join the STO so Barnabas will have a reason to help. He says that is a serious decision and tries to discourage her. She flirts with him to persuade him to help and he finally relents. Keon and Lacy grow close and develop a budding romance. The Test Barnabas tells Lacy that he will take her cargo to Gemenon if she will do something for him. He tells her to replace the car fob for Clarice's car with a fob he gives her. She makes the switch and visits Barnabas and Keon. Only then does she discover that both of them used her to plant a bomb in Clarice's car. Clarice is Barnabas' rival so he is going to take her out. Barnabas says, "Welcome to the deep end, little one." Lacy says she will not do it, so Barnabas puts a gun to her head. Then he puts the gun to Keon's head and says it is either Clarice or Keon. Lacy makes the agonizing choice to blow up Clarice's car by remote. Unbeknownst to them, Clarice and Nestor were not in the car and survived. Barnabas' Cell Lacy is doing target practice in a greenhouse. She joins Barnabas and other young STO members in a circle ritual. Keon, Pann and Hippolyta are there with others. Barnabas takes a knife and cuts the palm of his hand. He squeezes his blood into a bowl. Lacy is distracted. She says she does not know the ritual, but Pann says Barnabas has done it before. Barnabas doubts her commitment to the cause. In response, Lacy takes the knife, slices her palm and squeezes her blood into the bowl. She takes the bowl and pours the blood into an infinity symbol upon a wooden slab. Barnabas is pleased. He leaves, taking Hippolyta with him. Barnabas sends Lacy, Keon, Pann and Hippolyta to Trojan Spaceport to plant bombs. When Clarice returns home from her trip to Gemenon, they will be detonated, killing her. Lacy bungles the operation when she gets nervous and attracts the attention of a Security Guard. Pann shoots and kills the guard. Then he, Hippolyta and Lacy flee the spaceport, jump into the getaway car where Keon waits at the wheel and they speed away. Capture Clarice kidnaps Lacy when she finds her at Barnabas' hideout. Olaf places her in a headlock while Clarice deals with Barnabas. Once finished setting up a bomb, Olaf drags Lacy into the elevator and releases her as the doors close. When they walk out to the car, Clarice points a remote at the top of the building and clicks it. The top of the building explodes. Lacy asks Clarice if she is going to kill her. Clarice replies, "I hope not." Olaf dumps Lacy in the attic of the Willow house and unties her. They deprive her of food and drug her water. She tries to unboard the windows to get out. She screams for help. Nestor alternately emotionally abuses her and holds her tenderly, promising he will protect her from the others. Clarice gets information from Lacy about the possible whereabouts of Zoe's avatar program, then sends her off to the STO training camp on Gemenon. STO Induction Lacy meets Odin Sinclair at the Gemenese Spaceport in Oranu unaware they are both STO cadets. They tell false stories for why they are there. Lacy says she is there for an internship and Odin says he is there for boarding school. An STO instructor, Diego, finds them and takes them to the jump ship bound for the STO training camp. Odin is surprised that Lacy is STO. On the jump ship, she meets Dex, Cass and Devanna. On their way to Gemenon, a Gemenese polytheist terrorist group called the Apolli captures and boards the jump ship. Diego is overpowered. The terrorists take the passengers hostage. They begin executing them in the names of their gods unless the cadets repent of their monotheist beliefs and turn back to the Lords of Kobol. Some students, like Cass, panic and renounce their faith. They are led away to safety. Others, like Devanna, remain steadfast. They are shot and their bodies are jettisoned into space. Lacy, Odin and Dex choose their time carefully then overpower the Apolli, stopping them from executing more passengers. It is then revealed that this was an STO initial placement exercise. STO Praetor, Kevin Reikle, posed as one of the terrorists. Diego says they needed to find out how the cadets would function under stress - who would crumble and who would step up. No one was actually killed. The deaths were faked and dummies were released into space. That evening after the cocktail party reception, Odin and Lacy observe Cass and a few other students being shot and killed by a cylon. They were the students who failed the test. Odin tells Lacy never to forget who these people are and what they are capable of doing. STO Training One morning at Reikle's weapons class, Devanna and Odin witness Lacy's ability to stop a U-87 robot from following an STO Guard's order to execute Lexon. The U-87 follows Lacy's orders over that of the guard, who is an authorized controller. Lacy does not know how or why she has this ability. That night, she and Odin go to the place where the U-87s are kept. Lacy is able to get them to respond to any voice command. She realises that some part of Zoe is in these robots. Odin is astounded and urges that they leave. Because of this, Reikle and Diego order Odin to kill Lacy. It seems as though Odin is going to follow through with the plan. Lacy is taken aback. Reikle and Diego appear and tell Odin to do it, but Odin suddenly shoots at Diego and Reikle. The gun only clicks. It is empty. Diego and Reikle were testing Odin and he failed. Diego grabs Lacy. Lexon suddenly appears and shoots Reikle dead. Then Devanna emerges from her hiding place and shoots Diego dead, freeing Lacy. Instead of leaving Gemenon as the others want to do, Lacy brings them to where the U-87 robots are kept. Lacy orders the robots to power up and follow them. They have work to do. The Future In 47YR, Clarice travels to Gemenon to present her petition for the Church to recognize the "differently sentient," as she refers to the cylons. She presents her proposal to Odin. He takes her to see the Blessed Mother whom Clarice is stunned to discover is Lacy. With cylons at her side, Lacy tells Clarice to kneel before her. Category:Soldiers of the One Category:Athena Academy Behind the Scenes Cultural References * Apollo (mythology) * Praetor